The Ties That Bind Us
by PhoenixGhost
Summary: The Mauraders and the BG's are 2 great groups of friends. But what happens when they start to see eachother as something more? Pranks, playboys, l/j, sb/oc, rl/oc. Starts in 6th year and will continue into future. Please READ AND REVIEW!!! This is my firs
1. Rage of a Redhead

The Ties that Bind Us By PhoenixGhost  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction.net story, so please don't criticize it too much. I'd appreciate reviews, as well as flames. I'm trying to thing of original ideas, but it's hard since so many have been used. Anyway, let the story begin!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Rage of a Redhead  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER, GET YOUR FUCKING SKINNY ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" screamed a certain red head that was known around Hogwarts NOT to be messed with if in any way possible.  
  
"Yes Lily dearest?" came the voice of a tall, built teenage boy with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO TURN ALL OF MY UNIFORMS INTO TEENY YELLOW POLKA-DOT BIKINI'S?" Lily raged, while changing them back as closely as she could to the standard Hogwarts uniform.  
  
"I thought that it would give me a much better view of your body since I sit next to you in Konrad's class. This way I don't have to imagine any more, and you're way better to look at than the slytherins" smirked James.  
  
Lily walked up to James, and ran a finger down the front of his school robe. "So you like to think about my body do you? What else do you think about when my body is in your mind?" She asked in her most seductive voice.  
  
James was astonished. Did Lily for once actually not care if he was thinking impure thoughts about the two of them? Did she actually want to experience what had been in his dreams since the beginning of 4th year? This was too good to be true!  
  
" Why don't I just show you babe, talking is extremely overrated," was his reply.  
  
Lily looked James up and down then took another step closer. James could feel her warm sweet breath on his neck as she went to whisper in his ear. Her long red locks gently brushed up against his cheek. James had the sudden urge to grab her and make sure that she never moved from his side.  
  
"Meet me in the sleeping chambers off of the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Maybe we can 'talk' about those images of yours," she whispered. As she said this, James' heart beat faster than it ever had before. She slowly walked away. The entire time, emerald green stared into baby blue and vice versa. It stayed like this until a voice was heard, bouncing down the stair with the owner of it.  
  
"What are you two lovebirds doing here in the girls dorm? Aren't there places that you guys should be going to so that you can be alone?" Sirius Black asked.  
  
" Hello Sirius, how is your day so far? Excellent I hope?" asked Lily.  
  
" Of course Lady Lily, there is no way that a day could be bad when love is in the air," he exclaimed.  
  
James just stood there still dumbfounded at what Lily had said to him. He just stared at her, not really sure what to expect. He was awoken from his thoughts when Sirius playfully punched him in the are.  
  
"Ready to go Prongsie old boy? They may not have enough food left for the two of us if we don't go down to the great hall soon. You may have to go hungry so that I can get in my proper feeding." Sirius proclaimed.  
  
"Padfoot old boy, do you really think that I would let you get away with taking all the food? If anything, you will be the one going hungry. It's just one of those things that everyone knows, James Potter comes first when food, girls, pranks, or Quidditch is involved. You're just going to have to get used to that small fact," he retorted.  
  
" Well Miss Lily, I am afraid that I am going to have to leave. Please don't cry while I am gone, it will only be a few minutes until we meet again. Just remember that you are on my mind," James said, staring into two emerald orbs.  
  
" Yes Lady Lily, we must depart. I do hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive us," joked Sirius.  
  
"Do not worry gentlemen, I will pine for thee, but I will be able to overcome the need to kill myself," laughed Lily.  
  
"Till potions then," they both bowed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As James and Sirius were making their pay towards the dungeons for Potion's with Konrad, James could not get the thought of Lily out of his mind. What did she intend to do up in the room off of the astronomy tower? Sirius and James normally used the room when they wanted to spend some "special time" with their flavor of the week.  
  
Sirius and James were considered some of the biggest playboys at the school. Both were well liked and considered extremely hot by most of the girls in the school. The only girls they never messed with were the BG's. The BG's were Lily Evans, Abby Murphy, and Sabrina Satterfield. Those three girls were the 'Babes of Gryffindor' as they called themselves. Their appearances fit their names, but more on that later.  
  
James and Sirius walked into the Potions classroom just as the bell rang. They took their usual seats at the table right behind Lily and Abby. When you saw these two together, you couldn't think of bigger opposites. Lily had deep red hair, emerald green eyes, and a milky complexion. She had a fragile figure and wasn't that tall, only 5'7". Lily tended to be the more studious type, although she was always willing to try out on another prank on her favorite victims- Snape and James. Lily Evans tended to try and not break school rules, although with Abby as her best friend it was kind of hard.  
  
Abby is the opposite in not only looks, but also personality. Abby Murphy has long, black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She had a shower of freckles across her nose that looked like someone had placed them there perfectly. Abby also had a very athletic frame from playing Beater along with Sirius on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. She could sit with the boys for hours on end and talk about Quidditch, pranks, or other foolish things that most boys talk about. Abby was just the female version of Sirius. They even both got the same mischievous twinkle in their eye when they were thinking of the next great thing to do to the slytherins. It was uncanny.  
  
Next to James and Sirius sat Remus Lupin and Sabrina Satterfield. Remus was best friends with Sirius and James, while Sabrina was close with Lily and Abby. Both Remus and Sabrina were the quiet, calm ones of the groups. Sabrina tended to stick more to studying than pranking and Remus was always the voice of reason when it came to the Marauders. While the both were willing to help come up with ideas, they tried never to participate to the extent as the others just in case they got caught.  
  
On the other side of Remus and Sabrina sat Peter Pettigrew and Andrea Cushman. While Peter was accepted as a Marauder and generally liked by the girls, Andrea Cushman was a completely different story. Andrea was hated, mostly by Abby. She always thought that all the Marauders were at her beckon call and was convinced that she was the most popular, prettiest girl in their year. Andrea was so disliked by Abby, that she was found herself being thrown into the laundry shoot so that she could "get cleaned and starched to be able to present herself in public," as Abby so eloquently put it.  
  
All of the pairs were in their own discussions until they were rudely interrupted by a snarl.  
  
" What have we here? It looks like Lupin and Pettigrew have gotten girlfriends before the infamous playboys of Hogwarts," growled Snape while a smirk played at his lips.  
  
"Bug off Snape, at least they get a girl from time to time. No member of the female species will go near you with a ten-foot pole since your hair would cause them to hurl. You really should wash your hair. Grease not only looks bad, but it smells horrible as well. Do you ever take a shower?" retorted Abby until she was breathless with rage.  
  
"Ah, Abby. You just remember what you said when I am the only person left who can keep you alive." Snape replied.  
  
"I'd rather eat dead snakes." Yelled Abby.  
  
"As you wish," said Snape as he walked over to his seat next to Lucious Malfoy.  
  
James, Sirius, Lily, and Abby were discussing the next prank to pull when Professor Konrad walked into the classroom.  
  
"Everyone please be quiet before I take points off of the Gryffindors. Thank you. Today we will begin by making a very complex potion called Vertiserium. Who here can tell me what that is?" asked Professor Konrad. Snape was the only one who raised his hand because the rest of the class knew that he was the only one that Konrad would call on no matter who raised their hand.  
  
"Vertiserium is the strongest truth potion that has been invented thus far. Just 3 drops will make whoever is under the potion tell their deepest, darkest secrets when asked," came his drawled out reply.  
  
"Congratulations Severus, 10 points to Slytherin," exclaimed Professor Konrad. And with that, the lesson continued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. There was no more talk of pranks, but in one person's mind, there was a plan forming quickly on how to get a certain person back for turning their uniforms into bikinis.  
  
Later on that evening after dinner had finished, Lily went to her dorm to think the plan through. It would be mean yes, but it was deserved. 'No one gets away with trying to get me to prance almost completely naked around the school. No one.' Thought Lilly.  
  
Her plan was to get James up to the bedroom off of the Astronomy tower and find a way to get James to take his clothes off until he was only wearing his boxers. Then, Lily would push him back into the tower and lock herself in the room and leave out a secret tunnel that only she knew about. She would take his clothes with her and James would have to walk through the school in only his underwear. Well, he would have had to if all had gone according to plan.  
  
At quarter to midnight, James made his way up to the Astronomy tower. Outside the entranceway to the bedroom, he met Lily who seemed extraordinarily happy to see him. His heart began to beat faster and faster until she opened the door to the room. It was then that his heart stopped. On top of the bed were Sirius Black and a 6th year Ravenclaw named Alyssa Osborne. Sirius was on top of Alyssa, who had no shirt on and her pants around her knees. She was still wearing her underwear thank goodness. Sirius was down to his boxers. Both Lily and James just stared at the sight while Sirius and Alyssa tried to cover themselves up as fast as possible.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other before they started running back to Gryffindor tower. They didn't start laughing until they were securely seated in the Common Room. It was then that both teenagers started laughing so hard that tears leaked from their eyes. They would never be able to get that image out of their heads, nor would Sirius live the incident down. 


	2. Dreams and Thoughts

Disclaimer- I own the plot and any characters that you don't recognize. The rest is JK Rowling's.  
  
A/N- Thanks for the three people that reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. If anybody has any ideas, review and let me know. And on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 2- LAUGHTER IS THE KEY  
  
In the girl's dorm, sunlight was just beginning to creep through the bed curtains. Lily moaned with displeasure as the sunlight hit her face. Opening her eyes just barely, she could see the illuminated numbers coming from her alarm clock on her bedside table. '7:00 am, great,' she thought. Lily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She slid out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
When Lily emerged thirty minutes later, Abby, Sabrina, and unfortunately, Andrea were all awake and in various stages of getting ready to go down to breakfast. As soon as Abby caught sight of Lily, she grinned. 'I wonder if she realizes that she actually spent time getting ready this morning,' she thought.  
  
Lily did indeed look different than she usually did. Instead of wearing her hair half up, she let it all down; red waves cascading down her back. There was also a trace of make-up on Lily's eyes and lips. Her eyes held a lavender eyeshadow and a trace of black eyeliner to highlight her brilliant emerald eyes. On her lips was a clear gloss, which made her look all the more stunning. Abby could barely believe her eyes, in front of her was this gorgeous girl who looked even more extravagant than she usually did, which was saying something.  
  
"What are you staring out?" Lily asked, waking both Sabrina and Abby from their thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," they replied in unison. "Let's go down to the Great Hall," added Sabrina. "I'm famished."  
  
And with that, they walked down the stairs into the common room, and out the portrait hole.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mean while, in the 6th year boy's dormitory.  
  
James Potter was awake, and had been for several hours. A certain person with red hair and green eyes just wouldn't leave his mind. 'What would have happened if we hadn't walked in on Sirius and Alyssa?' he thought. 'Would I really have been able to finally get the guys to kiss her? Would something more have happened?' These thoughts just wouldn't leave his mind. At least they wouldn't until James heard a loud moan coming from Sirius' bed. Now the picture of opening the door to the bedroom off of the Astronomy tower flooded his mind. James grinned. It was not time for "Operation Torment Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh Padfoot," James taunted. "Time to wake up! We need to get you down to the Great Hall so you can see Alyssa!"  
  
All Sirius could do was moan a little louder than the first time.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius?" Remus asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"He's not happy that I caught him n a very compromising position last night," replied James, holding back laughter.  
  
"And what kind of compromising position would that be Padfoot ol' boy?" Remus questioned, an evil grin on his handsome face. The only reply he received was another, much louder moan of agony.  
  
"Do you know a certain Ravenclaw by the name of Alyssa Osborne?" James said, grinning like crazy.  
  
"Why, I believe I do. Isn't she the one who Sirius is always saying has the nicest rack at Hogwarts?" replied Remus.  
  
" The one and only! Sirius and her were in that bedroom off of the Astronomy Tower last evening. Let's just say I saw more of Sirius' flesh than I wanted to.  
  
"Aauugghh! JAMES!! Can't you just forget what you saw? I mean really, what were YOU doing up there anyway? What were your plans with Lily?" came the reply from Sirius. He emerged with a rather evil smile on his face. "Is there something you're hiding from us Prongsie, my dear friend?"  
  
"Nothing you don't already know," was James' reply.  
  
"You're no fun James. You saw what I was doing, but you won't tell Moony and I what your plans were with Lily. Something's up and I'll be damned if you're going to keep it from me. I'm going to find out sooner or later, then you're going to get the taunting of your life," he said seriously (no pun intended.).  
  
Remus looked between Sirius and James who were at the moment, looking at each other with amusement. Whenever one of them got information on the other, a taunting war would begin. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'I don't know if I can handle this right now.'  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs. Why don't you guys just call it even this time? There are more important things to do, like plan our next prank on Snape and Malfoy," argued Remus.  
  
"Moony's right, Padfoot. We haven't pulled a prank on Snape and Malfoy for days. Our reputations are starting to go down the drain. Besides, Alyssa will be more willing to see you again if we keep you known as the Pranking Playboy," said James, glad to finally have gotten Sirius off the subject of him and Lily. Lily was not a topic that James wished to discuss with his friends until I knew how he feels about her, or even how she feels about how him.  
  
"Okay, I'm in. Let's see what to do what to do. I got it! This is what we're gonna do," said Sirius, while gathering Remus, James and Peter (who had finally decided to wake up) into a huddle.  
  
  
  
***A/N How do you like it? Please let me know! Don't forget to r/r!! The next chapter should be out within a few days, once I figure out how to put all my ideas together. Keep looking for it!*** 


	3. Pranks and Black Knights

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. But here's the deal, If I am going to update any more after this, I need REVIEWS!!!!!!! So if you like this story, I wanna know. If you think it's lame, I wanna know that too. Just press that little button at the bottom of the page and let me know. Also, if you have any ideas on how to twist this a little more, I'm open ears. My imagination can only take me so far. So REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: PRANKS AND BLACK KNIGHTS  
  
  
  
Down in the Great Hall, Abby, Lily, and Sabrina were talking in hushed voices. The only person who was paying any attention to them was James. He knew they were up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. His eyes glanced over Lily. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought. 'Too bad she hates me. I just wish I knew what last night was about.'  
  
While he was contemplating on whether or not he should ask Lily to meet him again, the girls were already going into action. Each one of them had their wands hidden under their robes and were whispering words that no one could make out. In a matter of seconds, there was screaming at the Slytherin table. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were jumping on their table and had started to dance the chicken dance. To add to the excitement, at the end of each set, a piece of clothing magically disappeared. And if this wasn't enough, the Maurader's had decided to pull their prank at the same time. Although their's wasn't as original, it added to the overall effect. Just above Snape and Malfoy's dance number was a picture of each of them sleeping in their dorms, what looked to be when they were first years, hugging identical stuffed pink bunnies. The Great Hall was roaring with laughter. Even McGonagal was having a hard time keeping a straight face. But in the end, Dumbledore stopped everything with a wave of his hand. After all the commotion had died down, he stood up and said, "Although I am sure that many of you found this highly entertaining, it is also against school rules. So I must ask that the following students meet me in my office immediately: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Abby Murphy, Remus Lupin, and Sabrina Satterfield. I will be with you in a few short moments. Thank You.  
  
All six of these students rose from their tables, and walked out of the Great Hall with their heads held high and an enormous applause following them. The only people who weren't clapping and cheering were the Slytherins and even a few of them were having a hard time keeping a straight face. Snape and Malfoy stared at the Maurader's and BG's with venomous looks. To them, being humiliated in such a way, must follow with revenge of some sort. All they needed to do was to plan, and plan they would do.  
  
As the six walked to Dumbledore's office, they congratulated each other on pranks well pulled. "God Lily didn't think you had it in you," said James with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Never underestimate me Potter. The moment you do will be the downfall of your reputation," she retorted.  
  
As the bickering between James and Lily continued, a different kind of congratulations was going on between Sirius and Abby.  
  
"Abby didn't you think the prank I thought up was good?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Wonderful Siri, but there is no way you thought of that. You brain would have exploded from overload."  
  
"Well just goes to show you Abigail dear, I'm as smart as I look. But since it seems you are unable to congratulate me, I will do so to you in my special way." And with that, he grabbed Abby's hand and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Abby struggled to get out of his grasp with all her might. All of a sudden, she decided not to force him away. His surprise of her ceasing to resist only egged him on. He continued to kiss her, trailing his lips from hers to her neck and ear. Abby took this as her one chance and kneed him directly in the groin. Sirius bent over in pain and crumpled up on the floor like a little baby. Everyone turned to look at the two and they too ended up on the floor, only laughing. Abby was the only one standing and she had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Thanks for the congratulations, but I do believe that mine was much more satisfying. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to make it to Dumbledore's office without killing you."  
  
"Aahh, but Abigail my love, Dumbledore would be so much more willing to let us off easy if he saw that we were together and happy with one another."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
James helped Sirius get up off the ground and then helped Lily. Lily was still laughing hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. James stared at her and wondered how she could be so beautiful when she was lying on the ground, laughing with make-up running down her cheeks. Then he realized her laugh was like a song. He just stared and stared until Sirius hit him in the arm.  
  
"You ok there Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Better get to Dumbledore's before we get into any more trouble." He continued to help Lily up. By now she was recovered from her laughing fit and able to make it. As they made their way to the Headmaster's office once more, Sirius continued to put his arm around Abby but was only rewarded with swift kicks to the butt and being hit in the stomach. Lily and James walked behind them arguing over whose prank was better; and then there was Remus and Sabrina, walking behind their friends talking with each other and looking at their friends with amused expressions. Then Remus and Sabrina looked at each other with identical smiles, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. It was time to set their friends up for they knew that there was absolutely no denying the sexual tension that ran between the four of them.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that we got a month's worth of detentions! This is so great! I can't wait to break the school record!" shouted Sirius that evening after dinner once they had reached the common room. All six of them had received the month's worth of detentions and all but Sirius and Abby were in an extremely bad mood about it. Sirius, Remus, and James had situated themselves around the fire, waiting for the girls to come up from dinner. They began a conversation about Quidditch, debating over who would injure more people in the upcoming match against Slytherin, Abby or Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Abby has it out not only for you, but for the whole of Slytherin house. She has a temper not to be messed with. And to add to that, before she came to Hogwarts, her dad would let her be involved with muggle sports like baseball. She was the only girl in a league of 9 teams. She knows how to use a bat to knock balls at guys. With as pissed as she is at you right now, you'd better make sure that she doesn't start hitting the bludger at you as well," explained James.  
  
"Ah, she knows she loves me. She would never intentionally hurt me."  
  
"So that's why she's trying to make sure that you can never have any little Sirius' running around, right?"  
  
"It was flirting Jamie, Abby's a tough chick. She was just giving me a love tap."  
  
"Don't call me Jamie, and if that was flirting, then Lily yelling at me is really telling me that she loves me."  
  
Unknown to James and Sirius, Remus was watching them with hawk's eyes, trying to figure out if they really did like the two girls. He decided that it needed more research, but not without Sabrina. She needed to give him the two girls' reactions so he could figure this mess out.  
  
The girls chose that moment to walk in through the portrait hole and settle themselves down by the fire with the boys. Sabrina sat next to Remus and looked at him with dancing eyes. 'She has the dirt,' thought Remus. During the time that these two were talking with their eyes, Lily was taking a sit next to James and Abby was debating whether or not to sit on the last couch next to Sirius or to choose the floor. She decided that the floor would at least keep her from actually hurting Black and just thinking about it. Within 2 seconds of her sitting on the floor, Sirius has scooped her up in his arms and started to prance around the common room with her struggling to get free.  
  
"BLACK, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU FUCK!" she screamed. "Why? I'm your knight in shining armor taking you away from the battlefields."  
  
"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO INTO BATTLE BLACK, ONLY IT'S GOING TO BE WITH ME!!!!!" And with that, Abby managed to free herself from Sirius' grasp and knock him on the ground. She then proceeded to punch him in the face, stomach, and anywhere else there was to hit him. It took James, Lily, and Remus to restrain her, but she had done her damage. Sirius stood up with a black eye and broken rib.  
  
"Damn girl, never knew that you wanted my body so badly," laughed Sirius. "But if you want me that bad babe, maybe we should tell Lily, Remus, Sabrina, and James to leave so that you can have me all to yourself. Them holding you is only keeping us away from the passion that we have between eachother."  
  
"YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW BEFORE I MURDER YOU SIRIUS!" Within seconds Sirius had jumped out the portrait hole and began to make his way to the hospital wing so that 1) Abby wouldn't kill him, and 2) He could get the injuries that she gave him fixed. As we made his way through the castle, he thought, 'I always knew that I would begin to finally fall for a girl. I just never thought it would be one that could hit harder than a guy, yet have the perfect curvy body that he admired so much that he didn't mind the beatings. Plus, she has a mind not only as perverted as mine, but she's also smart. I will get her to think of me as knight one day, no matter what it takes.' 


	4. A Gut Feeling

A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my last update until I have received at least 5 more reviews. I don't care if you like it or hate it, let me know what you think at least! You could just tell me to fuck off or something. At least then I know that people are reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own whatever you don't know already. The rest is Rowling's.  
  
CHAPTER 4- GUT FEELINGS  
  
The six friends (seven if you include Peter, but I don't like him very much so he probably won't be included in this story very often) woke up one morning a few weeks later with an uneasy feeling in their guts. None of them knew exactly what was bothering them, but they had all concluded individually that something wasn't right. It was because of this uneasiness that the Great Hall was unusually quiet during breakfast. McGonagall looked upon the group with questioning eyes. This was the first time since they had received their detentions for pranking the Slytherins that none of them were laughing loudly or announcing to the entire school the bit of gossip that they may have come across since the last meal. It wasn't until Abby spoke that each of them knew that the uneasiness was felt by all.  
  
"Do you guys feel it too?" she asked, in between mouthfuls of eggs.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one," came James' reply. "What do you think is going on?"  
  
The group didn't have to wait much longer to find out. At that very moment, hundreds of owls swooped into the room to deliver the days post. Sirius, Abby, James, and Lily each received a large number of letters from the guys and girls who fancied them, otherwise known as their fan clubs. These weren't what the group was worried about however, for it was a daily thing. No, the letters that were being gawked at during that very moment were the official ministry letters that topped each pile off. Lily was the first to open hers. She slowly read the letter enclosed before she took off crying, running into a student here and there. Due to Lily's reaction, Sirius, James, and Abby ripped open their letters to find exactly what they had dreaded-  
  
We regret to inform you that your parents were murdered last night in the home of Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Potter by the dark wizard Lord Voldermort. The only survivor, Petunia Evans, claimed that the gathering was a planning for a surprise birthday celebration for one James Potter. Sincerely, Alastor Moody Auror  
  
Simultaneously, tears began to fall on each of their cheek, including Remus and Sabrina who had been reading over their friend's shoulders. Sirius, Remus, and Sabrina each leapt up from the table and ran out of the room, in the same direction as Lily. James just sat there across from Abby completely stunned. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say (I know that I should have said this earlier, but James and Abby have known each other almost their entire lives). They each got up slowly and walked out of the Great Hall, not really sure what to say to each other. Unknown to them, Dumbledore had also begun to look upon the group. He turned to McGonagall and said, "This group has had nothing but good times together. I know that they will be able to get through this as long as they stay friends. The only thing I fear is that they will break away from each other somehow. If they do so, then the world as we know it may come to an end and havoc will wreak itself upon all."  
  
"Are you sure Albus? I mean really. They're very smart, but could the rest of the wizarding world really rest on their shoulders?"  
  
"Indeed it does Minerva. I believe that it will be that group that either saves us or breaks us."  
  
Inside their house common room, the group sat around the fire staring at the blazing flames that danced inside the brick barrier. Each of the three boys had tear streaked shirts from the girls, and cheeks from themselves. It had been three hours since they had received the news about their parents, and the reality still hadn't completely hit them. Sirius and Abby were still waiting for someone to run into the room and start shouting it was a joke. James was blaming himself because it occurred during the planning of his birthday party. Lily was wondering why anyone would go after her Muggle parents. Sabrina and Remus were trying to think of ways to cheer up their friends, but were too busy grieving themselves to think straight. Each of them knew there was no way to logically think about what had happened; they just knew that in order to cope they needed to be around each other.  
  
All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked in and direct himself towards the group by the fire. He knew that they were suffering; he just didn't know that they were each blaming themselves in a way. He looked into each of their eyes and saw the pain and fear that they expressed without even attempting to be strong. There were no words that he could say that would change how they felt or what they were thinking, all he could do was comfort them and offer them an ear if they felt in any way they needed to speak to someone.  
  
"I know that each of you are feeling the pain and hurt that comes with such tragedies," he began, "But I just want you to know that this is not the end. Your parents still live on within you. You cannot let your guard down. We are going through tough times, and the worst is yet to come. I believe that you will all make it through this. You NEED to make it through this so that you can help others as well as prevent your families from suffering in the future. I am here for you if you need me. My door is always open. Just know I am here to listen, and you should all be there to listen to each other. It's friendships like yours that have people stay optimistic. Please don't make yourselves suffer more than is needed. Otherwise, you may never be able to help the others that will also have to go through this, and you will never be able to help yourselves." And with this knowledgeable and kind words, Dumbledore turned and walked out the portrait hole, leaving the six deep in thought over what he had just said.  
  
"He's right you know," came James. "We can't let this destroy our lives. Our parents had no chance to defend themselves. We need to make sure that this Lord Voldermort guy is never given that opportunity again." As he said this, Lily looked up from where she had been crying into James' shirt. She looked into his eyes and thought, "For being such an idiot most of the time, he does have his moments." It was at that exact time that James looked into here eyes and they shared a connection. He then kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close. She didn't resist. She needed the comfort of his smell, and the strength of his arms that Quidditch had provided him. She looked over at Abby and saw her in a similar position with Sirius; only Sirius' eyes were closed as if he were deep in thought. "Now there's something I didn't know he was capable of; thinking and comforting Abby without hitting on her. I guess there's more to these guys then we ever have them credit for."  
  
Sirius looked down at the small figure in his arms. "She's not always tough," he thought. He knew that the tomboy in her would never go away, but there were still times when she needed to be held like she was a little girl. Now was one of these times. He knew that he would do anything to keep her safe, even if they were just friends. Feelings that he had been having for the past couple of weeks had been confusing him, but he soon realized that his days of being the Hogwarts Playboy were over. He was beginning to fall for someone, and hard. He knew that this wasn't the best time to be thinking about his feelings towards Abby. His parents had just been murdered; he should be mourning like her. But he couldn't cry anymore. He knew that there was no way that he could change what had happened. Life didn't work that way. The only think that he could do now was think about the future like Dumbledore said. He knew that he would do anything to keep his friends out of harms way. Right now however, he just wanted to concentrate on the fragile figure that was curled up in his arms about ready to fall asleep finally from crying and tiring herself out. "Let her be ok," he prayed. "Let her get over this and move on with her life. Let her realize that we all love her and that just because our parents are all gone, doesn't mean that life shouldn't go on."  
  
Abby was heartbroken. She had never lost a family member, or a friend before. "Who is this Lord Voldermort?" she wondered. "Who the hell would do this? My parents have never done anything to anyone. Neither have James of Sirius'. You could never find kinder people. So what is with this bullshit that makes some guy think he needs to go off and murder 3 prominent pureblood families and a Muggle family that hardly knew anything about the wizarding world? What was the point?" All of these questions danced around in her head as she let the tears stream down her face. She suddenly realized that she was pretty much lying on top of Sirius. She could hear his heartbeat through his chest and noticed that their breathing was following the same pattern. It was times like these that she had more than friend feelings for Sirius. He was always there to comfort her, even if he was the one that made her upset in the first place. He knew what to do to calm her down just as well as he knew the best ways to push her buttons and make her mad. "At least being around Sirius means that life will never get boring," she thought  
  
Sabrina and Remus watched their friend with caution. While all four of them looked deep in thought, Sabrina and Remus could only imagine what it was that they were going through. They both cried because they had known the Blacks, Potters, and Evans' since the summer between 2nd and 3rd years. But now, they just sat there with tear stained cheeks and Remus' wet t-shirt from Sabrina watching and making sure their friend didn't do anything drastic.  
  
It wasn't long before Lily, Abby, and Sabrina all fell asleep on their counterpart. Even though the day had been horrible, the three boys smiled. They picked up the sleeping beauties and carried them up to the girls' dorm placing them on their respectable beds. A kiss on the forehead to each left the girls feeling safe and the boys satisfied that they were able to calm not only the girls but themselves down as well. Then the boys marched across the hall to their dormitory and climbed into their own beds. They knew now was not the time to talk. It could wait until morning. Then they fell asleep, thinking about what the next day would bring. 


End file.
